


@FireOfPhoenix

by shockandlock



Series: From the Hopeless Romantics [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Fluff, M/M, Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: "If we’re going to be public, I’m gonna be extra as hell about it. You’re going to need an account to tag when we do a bunch of gross couple shit," Ace said, and Marco loved him for it.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Series: From the Hopeless Romantics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591624
Comments: 6
Kudos: 166





	@FireOfPhoenix

**Author's Note:**

> These weren't really planned to be in order. Some that I write later might be out of order since I just want to write as ideas come. These first few will probably be in order though since that's just how the ideas are coming to me.
> 
> I hope you guys like this one! Sorry if it's too short haha.

To say the least, Marco caused quite a storm on the red carpet when he introduced his plus-one: Portgas D. Ace– not that Ace’s mere appearance wasn’t a storm on its own. Marco saw that some people on Twitter had included Ace in their reactions to fashion and the premiere, and he was sure Ace would be super embarrassed once he saw what they were saying about him.

“What exactly are people saying about me?” Ace asked Marco as he stared at the screen of his phone. While Ace could have easily checked Twitter himself, Marco recognized that furrowed brow on his face that clearly said he was absorbed in something else.

“Well, faangirl88 said ‘Who is this KING? DM me plz.”

Marco couldn’t help chuckling at the way Ace wrinkled his nose at the comment. “Isn’t that the girl who wanted me to get fired from the café?”

He raised an eyebrow. “How do you remember that?”

“It’s such a dumb name. How could I not?” Ace snorted. 

“It is a bit too literal, isn’t it?” Marco admitted. He recognized the name from before too. As a loyal fan, she often mentioned Marco in other posts (not that Marco appreciated her aggression towards Ace from that incident before). He leaned against Ace’s shoulder. “What’s got you so distracted, my fire?”

Ace hummed thoughtfully. “I need a good screen name. For Twitter.”

“Screen name?” Marco asked. “You already have an account.” 

“I don’t really want people following my personal account,” Ace said. “Besides, I privated after the whole café catastrophe, remember?” He typed out some gibberish on his keyboard, but then he deleted it all. 

“You seem strangely gung-ho about this whole publicity thing now.” Both of them had been reluctant before, so Marco couldn’t help but think that it was strange.

“I’m not.” Marco snorted at how blunt Ace was about it. “But if we’re going to be public, I’m gonna be extra as hell about it. You’re going to need an account to tag when we do a bunch of gross couple shit.”

“And how exactly are you planning on doing that? Last time I checked, you weren’t exactly a social media expert.” Ace didn’t post very often and it’s not like cared about followers before anyways. 

“Hush you, and give me name ideas.”

“Alright, alright,” Marco chuckled. “I do have one idea.”

* * *

Turns out that Ace didn’t really need a plan. They were still in the middle of a media storm from the start of the reveal, but they had decided to take a few days to themselves. This only caused more speculation and tension, which then reached a new level when Ace’s new public account went live.

**Marco Newgate** @MarcoNewgate

_ I would ask that everyone remain patient for an official announcement for a little while longer. Starting today, you can follow Ace @FireOfPhoenix. Same on instagram. _

**One Bad Bird** @faangirl88

_ omgggggg i can’t wait!!! haha i only wish that it were me ;) _

**K @ wings spoilers** @lunacityK

_ so his name is ace then?? hmmmmm _

**Shadow doves where u at** @stardragon48

_ You guys are so cute together! I’m so happy that you found love!!! _

Thankfully, through some PR magic (aka Pops’s connections), any personal information about Ace had been kept private. Marco knew that they couldn’t wait too long lest information actually spread.

Predictably, a lot of Marco’s fans followed Ace, even though he had only made one post so far. It was a picture that Marco took of him against the sunset skyline of the city. He was wearing an outfit that Izo had carefully selected for him: a plaid, red button-up under a black leather jacket along with skinny jeans and combat boots. 

_ “What am I? A doll?”  _ Ace had grumbled when Izo insisted on dressing him up for his first official post. Even with that attitude, he had to admit that the clothes were extremely cool. 

_ “Look. You’ve got the look for these clothes. Besides, I’m paying you for this too, so you better make them shine.” _

The buzz over Ace’s appearance at the premiere was good publicity for Izo’s design work beyond costume design. Marco never thought that this would become a thing for Ace as well, but he wouldn’t deny his boyfriend’s good looks (and the outfit only accentuated his best features).

But Marco was of the opinion that Ace made everything he wore look good, even the suit he had to wear for the press conference. It wasn’t as fancy or sleek as the suit he wore to the premiere, but it functioned for the occasion. 

“You look nervous,” Marco commented as he watched Ace fidget with his tie.

Ace snorted. “Thanks, captain obvious.” He fumbled a bit more with attempting a knot then cursed under his breath, still loud enough for Marco to hear. “Stupid fucking thing.”

“Let me help you, my fire.” Marco stepped closer and finished tying the tie, chuckling when Ace blushed.

“What if they talk shit about us, Marco?” Ace asked. His eyes shifted to the door to the room where the press were waiting.

“Any press invited to Four Emperor Studios are only invited after careful consideration and background checks. No tabloids or gossip blogs allowed.” Marco said. He knew that the process wouldn’t stop any negative reactions or rumors that came out after the fact, but they controlled what they could. “I don’t really care what they say to be honest as long as I am with you, my fire.”

Ace’s blushed flared a more vibrant red before he tugged on Marco’s own tie, pulling him down into a kiss.

Marco hummed happily as he kissed Ace back. He swore that he could kiss Ace forever. 

“Are you two r– oh. Am I interrupting?”

* * *

Ace hoped that his face wasn’t still red when he followed Marco onto the stage. The social media attention was way different from the chatter and questions of the press, who had all started talking once he and Marco appeared.

They sat at a table with bottles of water in front of them Marco started to talk, but Ace zoned out, eyes darting around the crowd. He wasn’t sure if he’s ever has that many strangers staring at him before. Well, besides the premiere. He wanted to kick himself. How come that was so easy, but this made him sweat?

But then he came across a very familiar pair of eyes.

If Sabo and his-shit eating grin were sitting closer to the stage, Ace would have hurled the water in his glass at him. Instead, he glared at his brother, who continued with his shit-eating grin as he shot Ace a thumbs-up as if to say “good luck”!

He felt Marco’s hand touch his own, snapping him out of his state. “Go on. Introduce yourself,” he whispered.

Ace went quiet for a moment and hesitated. He looked to Marco, who smiled reassuringly and nodded. Ace turned back to the crowd and leaned a bit forward towards his microphone. “Hi, everyone. I… um– I’m Portgas D. Ace. Marco’s… boyfriend.”

* * *

Ace’s head was still spinning by the time things were over, but at least he still had the energy to deal with Sabo.

“How did you get in here?”

Sabo shrugged. “The front door.”

“Smartass.”

“Hey. I’m  _ your  _ smartass.”

Ace cracked a grin. It was hard to stay mad at Sabo when he was so used to their usual brotherly banter. “But seriously. You could have told me that you were going to be here! I didn’t think that you covered things like this.”

Sabo shrugged. “Nah, not usually, but I’m doing a favor to Revolution’s pop culture section.”

“And I promised him an exclusive interview,” Marco added. He walked up from behind and wrapped and arm around Ace’s shoulders. “I know it’s pretty biased, but I thought you’d be more comfortable if it was Sabo.”

Ace leaned into his touch and looked up into Marco’s eyes. “Thank you, my phoenix.”

Sabo scoffed. “You two better not be this gross during the interview.”

“Not a chance.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Let me know in a comment and please remember to leave some kudos! Also if you have any ideas of what you would like to see, please let me know too!


End file.
